


Apathy

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Just a bunch of sadness, M/M, sorry ethan, this poor ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See you soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

Ethan regretted everything.

Raising Kronos

Even  _joining_ Kronos' army

Most importantly, developing feelings for freaking Luke Castellan.

Those "feelings" won't ever matter in a month or two, Kronos is going to kill Luke, just to achieve his true form. Now Ethan doesn't know about Luke but working so hard for something and never being able to see the aftermath doesn't seem worth it. So by betraying Luke and telling Camp Half-blood information, Ethan;s doing everyone a favor right? 

Ethan knows that this stupid war will just end in death, it's pointless.

The toll that Kronos was taking on Luke was visible. He isn't  _Luke_ anymore. Luke's more like an emotionless solider. Well, more apathetic then before at least; 

* * *

 

"This better be worth it" Ethan growled, trudging through the woods that surrounded the camp.

"You know, I didn't want to think we had a traitor in our army" A voice muttered from behind Ethan. "Especially you Ethan."

Ethan turned around, and much to his despair, came face to face he didn't want to see, ever again.

"Luke listen to me, all of this war bullcrap is pointless, nothing will change!" Ethan snapped. "I'm doing this to prevent you from becoming some apathetic killing machine!"

Luke's features seemed horrifically blank in the dim light of the moon.

"I didn't want to do this" Luke muttered, hands slowly moving the his own waist.

_"Ethan you always have to carry a weapon, what if you get attacked?"_

No, he wouldn't. Ethan's instinct was to fun, and just attempt to escape.

Yet, Ethan was a stupid, love-sick fool sometimes, who thought that Luke wouldn't be capable of doing something like this.

So Ethan watched, unable to move.

"Well.." Luke's voice trailed off, while examining the blade of blackbiter. "See you soon right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is some more sadness for this lovely ship.  
> Ah, sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> But hope you enjoyed!


End file.
